


Forever

by Valkyan_Tsoni



Series: Mekanics' Hearts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyan_Tsoni/pseuds/Valkyan_Tsoni
Summary: Brigitte and Hana are together forever.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, nsfw and sad ... you've been warned  
> I haven't had time to beta read it so my bad if there are some typo.  
> English isn't my first language too

The room was bright and warm when Brigitte entered. Room she knew oh so well. It was Hana’s room, where the two of them spent the most of their time, tangled in their shared bed. 

It smelled like cinnamon and hot chocolate, their favourite beverage when they were together when outside the weather was rainy.

Scanning the room, the Swede found her lover Hana, sitting on their bed. Waiting for her. Smiling.

Brigitte didn't wait and threw herself in her lover’s embrace, glad to finally be back in this soft and loveable prison.  
And in a blink of an eye, the clothes disappeared, allowing flesh to be against flesh. Breasts pressed together, legs tangled, lips locked together, hands gliding on skins, and goosebumps rising on their trails.

They were in their lost reality where only the two of them mattered, not what happened yesterday nor what will happen tomorrow. Now they were only the two of them.

Floating in bliss, room filled by moans, gasps and giggles, the two women took their time and kept on pushing each other near their shared climax.  
And when they simultaneously fell into raw pleasure, they cried their lover's name, echoing on the room as a fragment of their shared love.

The coolness of the air forced them under the covers without breaking skin contact and they stayed here, enjoying the calmness of their bright room. 

“ Do you think they be alright without us ?”  
“ Yeah, they are Overwatch after all"  
“ Yeah, you're right… I just hope they will be okay"  
“Don't worry Sotnos, we'll watch over them"  
“Yeah...I love you Brigitte… Forever"  
“ Love you too Hana, Forever”

___________________________________

Outside, the rain kept pouring. Awful weather for a sad day.  
But it didn't bother the group of people standing in the rain in a circle .  
In front of them, a square rock, with written on it :  
“ Here Lie Brigitte Lindholm-Song And Hana Song-Lindholm, Wives and Overwatch Agents, Killed on the Battleground in each other’s embrace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! I have also two other mekamechanic fic I'm writing so tune in !


End file.
